helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumemiru Fifteen
る |Cover = YumemiruFifteen-r.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |type = Single |artist = S/mileage |album = Warugaki ① |released = May 26, 2010 June 2, 2010 (Single V) June 6, 2010 (Event V) June 18, 2010 (Remix) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 11:14 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! 4th Indie Single (2010) |Next = ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2nd Single (2010) |Cover2 = }} Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; A Dreaming 15-Year-Old) is S/mileage's debut major single. It was released on May 26, 2010 in limited A, limited B, and regular editions. Both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 24,936 copies. The PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX released digitally June 18, 2010. "Yumemiru Fifteen" was the ending theme for the TV Tokyo program Koisuru Seoul for the month of August. Tracklist CD #Yumemiru Fifteen #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ!クレームブリュレの友情; Thank You! Crème Brûlée Friendship) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Another ver.) Single V #Yumemiru Fifteen #Yumemiru Fifteen (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Dance Shot Ver.) Remix Edition #Yumemiru Fifteen (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) (夢見る 15歳 (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX)) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information ;Yumemiru Fifteen *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO Performances TV Performances *2010.05.22 MelodiX *2010.05.22 Music on Saturday (footage of Odaiba Golden Week performance) *2010.05.23 BJ League (footage of performance at Ariake Colosseum for a Basketball game) *2010.05.28 WEST WIND *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop (footage of performance at Girlpop TV's Live Girl Pop Vol. 1 Colorful) Concert Performances ;Yumemiru Fifteen *Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nomura Minami *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hibi Marina *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Hello! Project *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ;Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" Event Performances *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 24,936 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,546 Trivia *The title would normally be read as "Yumemiru Juugosai", but in this case it is officially read as "Yumemiru Fifteen". *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until the release Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama. *This is their first single released under Hachama. *It is one of music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel *It awarded Best New Artist Award of the Year at the 52nd Japan Record Awardshttp://www.tbs.co.jp/recordaward/past_winners/index-j.html *Nakazawa Yuko sang a funky version of Yumemiru Fifteen at her 38th birthday live. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: S/mileage (archived) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Tsunku's Official Comments *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yumemiru Fifteen, Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou cs:Yumemiru Fifteen da:Yumemiru Fifteen de:Yumemiru Fifteen es:Yumemiru Fifteen fr:Yumemiru Fifteen it:Yumemiru Fifteen ja:夢見る 15歳 Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:S/mileage Debuts Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles Category:Theme Songs